Mops & Brooms
by The Hufflepuff Marauder
Summary: Giles is about to leave for America and having a quiet drink in his local on the shores of Loch Long he comes across Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks...and give Lupin some sound advice... NYE HP CROSSOVER CHALLENGE ENTRY (ONE SHOT OVER 4 CHAPTERS) WIP


AN: This is for the HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER CHALLENGE I don't own anyone in this! This takes place on the night of Tonks and Remus' wedding... It will be a one shot spread out over 3 chapters...

Fandom: BTVS/HP

Pairing: Remus/Tonks

Mops & Brooms was the only pub in Glendaruel on the shores of Loch Long and was about 80 miles from the nearest large town. And despite having a fully stocked wine cellar at home Rupert Giles was sitting at the bar with a half full bottle of Claret in front of him, his book entitled " _Werewolves and their Origins_ " was propped up against the bottle. It was New Year Eve 1997 and he had just been given his first assignment as Watcher by the Council, but there was just one small problem in a few short weeks he would have to leave Scotland and head for America.

And worse of all California.

'When do you go then?' Jack, the bartender asked Rupert pouring himself a large brandy.

'Few weeks, most of the book shop is packed up now. Shipping it to London for Flora to take care of,'

Flora Jinks was his longest friend from the 'old days' in London and he was shipping the entire stock of his bookshop to her for safe keeping till her returned from America. Which he hoped would not be too long.

Lifting his glass to his lips he sipped the dark blood like liquid and continued to read, unperturbed by the small group of revellers now entering the pub. Rupert had the ability to turn himself off even in the loudest of places and it didn't bother him that they were now ordering drinks rather loudly at the bar.

'Ten pints of Black Sheep,' and the dark haired youth handed over a fifty pound note to the bartender.

Rupert had lived and worked in Glendaruel for the best part of three years and had become quite accustomed to the slower pace of life in this small unassuming part of Scotland. The bookshop he ran did a decent trade and it kept him busy most days, Rupert didn't like to be distracted because then it all became too easy to slip back into 'old habits'. He intended to stay focused and secure, which often meant he did little socialising other than the odd game of chess with Jack the bartender on a Wednesday night after the bridge club had cleared out of the pub. Rupert liked to keep his circle limited. That way people didn't get hurt. It was a lonely life at times and he missed his old life but when he thought about how it had all ended he would bury himself deeper into one of his papers, or books.

A few moments later Rupert was actually disturbed when he saw from the corner of his eye a very pretty pink haired woman sitting alone with an empty glass sat in front of her. Her dark amber eyes kept glancing to the doorway every few seconds then back to the group of raucous youths over in the corner. She appeared to be waiting for someone, Rupert returned to his reading.

'You fancy a ride out in my boat darlin'' one of the youths slurred, he was making himself comfy next to the girl with the pink hair. Rupert felt a slight twinge of annoyance and subtly shifting his position he glanced over at them.

'No, I'd rather bite a rats' arse,' she snapped barely lifting a glance

'Cocky little thing are we?' the youth cajoled

'If you don't leave me the fuck alone you will find out just how cocky I can be,' she half growled. Rupert was aware she could handle herself but when the youth made a grab for her arm he felt he could no longer let the situation lie.

'I believe she is telling you to leave,'

Rupert placed his hand softly on the mans' shoulder who shrugged it off.

'What you gonna do, you're the guy from Links End, throw a book at me?'

'Leave, now,' Rupert said firmly. The youths in the corner of the pub were starting to group together watching the situation unfold, ready to act.

'Make me,' and he pushed his chair back, the pink haired girl watching with a serious look of apprehension spreading across her face she didn't move.

Without another word Rupert Giles was embroiled, not for the first time, in a bar fight.

'Maybe throwing a book at him rather than your fist would've been a better idea,'


End file.
